1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hardtop vehicle roof having a plurality of roof parts in which the roof parts are movable between closed and stored positions of the roof.
2. Background Art
EP 1 463 647 B1 (corresponding to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0156449) describes a hardtop vehicle roof having three rigid roof parts. Kinematic systems pivot the front and rear roof parts relative to the middle roof part. An adjustment kinematic system pivots the middle roof part relative to the vehicle body. In the storage position of the roof, the roof parts are laid in the same direction in a stack within a storage compartment of the vehicle. Because the roof parts are stacked with the front and rear roof parts stored above the middle roof part, the middle roof part maintains its position while the roof parts are being stacked. As such, the roof part stacking does not encroach the vehicle interior. However, the kinematic systems consume a relatively large amount of space within the vehicle interior. As such, passenger headroom is relatively limited when the roof is in the closed position covering the vehicle interior.
DE 41 00 677 C2 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,447) describes a vehicle roof having two roof parts. The front roof part is adjustable between closed and opened positions. To accomplish such adjustment, four-bar kinematic systems mount the front roof part on side supports. The side supports are movable in retaining channels in the rear roof part. The retaining channels are open on their top side. When the roof is in the closed position covering the vehicle interior, the side supports, which are part of the kinematic systems, are located in the vehicle interior and thus encroach upon passenger headroom.